Map Tutorial 02 - PVE and Textures
Welcome This series of tutorials will teach you how to create beautiful cool maps. It is assumed that you've read and done the previous tutorial. If you are interested in something special and want me to write a tutorial about it, tell me. I'm not making any promises but I'm open for suggestions. In this tutorial you will learn how to make your map playable in PVE and how to add textures to make it look better. Playable does not mean beatable - winning will be covered in a later tutorial about scripting. Making it PVE Changing the map type is pretty easy. Just go to Map Settings/Team Setup & Player Kits '' and press the ''PVE 2P for a 2 player PVE Map. You can also choose PVE 1P if you wish to create a singleplayer map or PVE 4P for 4 player maps. It's also possible to create new teams and players and modify existing ones with the corresponding buttons, that's just not on this old screenshot. Unfortunately player kit settings are lost when you change the existing player kits / teams, even if the new ones have the same names. This means it's necessary to set them again. Select Power Wells, Starting Point and Monument of each player and set the Player Kit in the Entity Properties just like in the previous tutorial. Now your map will be available in the Custom PVE Maps section in Battleforge and you can play it alone or with friends. Editing the Textures The Texture Tool (Shift + T) is used for editing the Texture Layers. Describing Texture Layers is a bit difficult - they have the technical limitation of a fixed order which is hard to find an simile for - let's try this: Imagine multiple pieces of painted glass. You can order any way you want and you can wipe the paint away (partially or completely) where you don't want any. So if the lowest layer is grass and on top of that stone you can't make it so that there's rock visible underneath the grass without changing the layer order. It's probably easier to understand by just experimenting with it. So click on the arrow ''(see screenshot) to see the available textures. We want a new layer for our textures so let's create one with the ''New Button. Let's change it name by double clicking on it or pressing the Rename ''Button. Call it Grass as we're going to add a Grass Layer. In the previously opened explorer select greenland. You can now set multiple things, ''Color being the most obvious. Blending ''changes how edges are supposed to look - let's take a deeper look at that. With your new Layer selected first click on a Color Grass Texture you like. Click the ''Texturize ''Button and paint some grass on the ground. Now click ''Texturize additively and paint a bit more. Now check out the difference that the multiple Blending ''modes have by clicking on them, thus changing the one applied to the current layer. ''Normal- and Specular ''Maps are applied the same way. They control the height (i.e. the shadows on the ground) and the glossiness. When you created Layers you'd like to reuse you can ''Export, and later re-''Import ''them. There are also a couple of premade sets if you don't feel like creating one from scratch. Next: Map Tutorial 03 - Elevation Category:Mapping Tutorials